


Star-crossed in the snow

by FeatherFall101



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherFall101/pseuds/FeatherFall101
Summary: A gift for a friend.What happens when two years of sexual tension comes to a breaking point with someone not nearly as confident as they seem.





	Star-crossed in the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axelsrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelsrose/gifts).



> Alia belongs to Axelsrose, I'm just writing this story for her.

Chill winds blew through the city, snow fell in soft sheets covering the world like a blanket. For anyone else the unseasonable weather would mean a hundred layers but this was mild compared to the storms in Alia’s mountain home. The winter witch came to Vesuvia to work with the renowned Dr Nazali Satrinava in her study of healing magics. Despite the advancement of science and understanding of the world there was no denying the feats of certain magicians and though magic was fast becoming a dying art, there were still many who kept the teachings alive. Alia had lived here for two years now working with the doctor and her apprentice Julian Devorak and while at first they had a fierce rivalry going both for doctor Satrinava’s approval and to prove their own methods the better they eventually were able to overcome their differences enough to work well together and were finally starting to make breakthroughs in their research.

Alia walked to work through the snow with a spring in her step, she hadn't felt this alive since she left home. Though the roads were kept clear by magical means it was still early and the streets were empty. Alia no longer able to contain her excited energy began to play in the snow. Arms in the air she twirled, almost dancing as she let the snow settle on her limbs. Finally she let herself fall, making snow angels and laughing without a care in the world… until she heard the hum of a cars engine and a familiar voice above her.

“If i didn't know better I'd say you brought the snow! You look adorable by the way.”

Alia's eyes shot open, staring down at her was Julian. She could feel the heat radiating from her face as she blushed in embarrassment. She struggled to find her voice while he laughed on.

“What do you mean adorable?!” She stuttered but that just brought another chuckle as he offered her his hand.

“Come on, it's freezing out and you'll catch a cold. I'll buy you a coffee?”

Alia stared at him before taking his hand. He tried to lift her but stopped at the smirk on her still red face and the evil twinkle in her eye, gleefully she pulled him down into the snow with her.

“Oh Your going to pay for that!” he laughed picking up a handful of snow to throw at her.

It didn't take long for their antics to get noticed and soon the street was full of children and families building snowmen, joining the snowball fights and enjoying the unusual weather.

“Come on,” Alia whispered to Julian smiling “let's go somewhere quieter” she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his car.

“I-er-oh… somewhere quieter?” He stammered bashfully a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Now who looks adorable?” Alia teased.

They climbed into his car, still warm from the AC Alia shivered.

“Are you ok? You look freezing” the worry was evident in his voice.

“Winter witches don't get cold” her smile faltering slightly as she turned to face Julian. She caught him staring, almost flushing at the strange look in his eye. He leaned across, face inches from hers.

“Your lips are blue” he said cautiously raising his hand to her face and cupping her cheek.

“Maybe we should get something warm to drink after all?” she teased him again, they were always teasing each other, The young doctor so cocky. She longed to put him in his place. She shivered once more as a gust of warm air hit her neck, curse that air conditioning.

In an instant his lips were against hers, her eyes widened. She felt her heart flutter in her chest leaning into him before she realised she was even doing it. Her hands made their way to his chest, leaving trails of cool magic in gentle caresses His hand wandered slowly from her cheek down her neck and collarbone. She nibbled his bottom lip and felt rather than heard the low groan that escaped his throat. Her hands on his chest ventured lower. Time seemed to stand still for them.

The loud thud of a stray snowball hitting the car shocked them from their reverie.

 

Julian quickly righted himself and started the car continuing down the road and away from the makeshift party in the street. Muttering apologies, chastising himself for daring to be selfish, not even considering her feelings and how he'd understand completely if she never wanted to see him again. The car came to a stop in a quiet corner of the car park of a coffee shop surrounded by tall hedges. The shops Windows didn't face this side and offered some degree of privacy.

“Alia I'm so sorry I-” Julian's words were cut short by the hand covering his mouth… Her hand.

She stared at him a moment as if considering her words before she spoke.

“You talk too much”

She removed her hand from his mouth and replaced it with her lips. Her hands returning to his chest, his heart racing in his chest. When she broke the kiss she could see the desire in his eyes.

“Shall we get that drink now?”

“One more” he begged. Alia smirked and she leaned back into him trailing kisses down his cheek and neck. His breath caught in his throat as she caught a sensitive spot with her teeth, another needy groan passed his lips.

“Satisfied?” She asked, looking up at him through half lidded eyes.

“One more…” he whispered, and who was she do deny what they both must have longed for for some time.

Julian was unsure which of them put the seat back but he was certainly not complaining at the long haired woman lying on top of him. The way her fingers teased his skin with her cooling magic. The way her breath felt against his skin or the slight moans he brought from her mouth as his gloved hands gently massaged her back. Her hips moved against his catching him in just the right places to send Shockwaves through his body. When they broke apart she eyed him hungrily. Just a look from her could make him come undone.

The request for one more danced on his lips when they were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He growled in frustration before answering in his best professional voice

“Doctor Devorak speaking… Oh Doctor Satrinava- er yes- Nazali, I was just on my way into work…”

Julian strained to keep his voice straight as Alia continued her ministrations of him, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

“The university is closed today? Ah i see. I could still come in if you think- no you're right that's wise. Yes I'll call Alia and let her kno-oh! Goodbye” *click*

He hung up the phone quickly as her hand began to fondle him above his pants, that playful gleam in her eye.

“You made a noise, i win” she taunted

“I see, then let me give you your prize…” he trailed of as he took her lips in his again, hands fondling her breasts, before reaching to untangle the ties of her pants. This time they wouldn't be disturbed…

 

They lay there for some time after they had finished, neither wanting to move to disturb the wonderful feeling they shared. Alia's hand traced lazy patterns on Julian’s skin her breathing had settled once again a content smile gracing her features. Julian looked down at the woman curled up on his lap groaning stiffly at a dull pain in his side. A car was not the best place for this. Alia sighed before smiling up at her lover.

“Stiff?” She asked, he grunted in response “let me help with that”

She pressed her lips to his one last time, the cool calming feeling or her magic passing through his body soothing his stiff muscles. She shifted off him and made them both look presentable again.

“Now i think someone owes me a tea? Perhaps a hot chocolate?” She smiled at him.

“For you my dear? Anything…”

 


End file.
